Betrothed to an evil mastermind creamuchiha112
by MikaYoko2662
Summary: this story is by creamuchiha112, but she does NOT own this account- it is owned by a personal friend she knows. She has asked me to upload this for her, only because she keeps forgetting her passwords and has lost her account of fanfiction.


Madara and I had been walking for hours. It was dark, and I'm pretty sure that we were close to the leaf village. It's a good thing that it only snows in the land of snow, otherwise we'd be freezing right now, hence it's January."We are almost to the gate." Madara told me.

the guards would probally be on duty, so we stopped to change. Madara was hunched over in a bunch of fabrics, making him look like an old ladie. 'Haha, old lady.' I thought for him. He shook his head. I did'nt have to change, but I did have to hide my head band. When we walked over to the gates, one of the guards ask me,''Kira? Where have you been? The whole village thought you died or went S-rank criminal!" (me:gahh, forgot the guards name ~)"Um, noooo. I was on a mission from my clan to pick up my great, great, great, great- OWWWW!" Madara kicked me in the leg."Uncle." I finnished, now with a bruised leg. The guard laughed.(me: was his name Izumo? cuz im pretty sure it was Izumo...)After laughing his ass off, the guard finally let us pass. I started to head off to the direction of the Yamichi clan part of town, but Madara stoped me. "We're going to the Uchiha estate for the night." "What about my parents?" I asked. "I sent a message to them on the way here." he told me as he and I walked down to the Uchiha estate. When we got there, Madara led me up to what I'm guessing used to be his room, before the battle in the valley of the dead. When we got to his room, it was all dusty. Well, duh, he has'nt cleaned it for over 100 years, of course it was going to be dusty! He found a lamp and lit it up, so we could actually see. His room was very... neat. He had dozens of weapons hanging from one wall, and some pictures on another. I looked over to his night stand and found one picture that scared me a bit. It was of Madara, and a girl. He was in full armor, and she was wearing a traditional kimono. It was ice blue, with my clans simbol on it! She had dark blonde hair like mine, and her features on her face looked exactly like mine! And I knew who she was... She was my great, great grandmother. She was head of the Yamichi clan, just like I would be, and everyone in our clan could'nt help but notice how much a like we looked. Stories and rumors of her and Madara had floated around, but no one had ever believed any of them. When Madara had 'died', she married and had children, then died peacfully. "So, you knew my great, great grandmother?" I said while still looking at the picture. He walked over to me. "Yes. I did, once." "And you never planed on telling me because...?" "Because it does'nt really matter. Your my fianc'e, and I love you. Not anyone else." he said, turning me around to face him. I smiled and he kissed me. When I broke the kiss, I said, "Prove it."...

(WARNING: MILD LEMON AHEAD. WILL BE POSTED ON FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED IT, AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'E JUST KEEP READING. oh wow, i reaaaallllllyyyyy don't want to do ^TT but i love you so i will. but don't worry, i WILL get my revenge !okay, on with the story.)

lemon start:

Madara carried me over to the bed without any effort. he layed me down and started to kiss me more pashionately(sp?). As he kissed me, I could feel his cold fingers going up my shirt, making me gasp and letting his tongue dart in. he lifted up my fishnet to my ribs, masaging (sp?) my abdomen. His hands went up higher until they stoped at the edge of where my bra started, and just stayed there. Oh, no way was I going to let _him_ have all the fun. I moved my hands quieyly to the edge of his shirt, and then started to lift it up, feeling his abs along the way. I finnally got him to get it off, but then he got revenge on me took mine off.'Haha, still got fishnet =P' I thought to him. "Not for long." he whispered in my ear. He got that off me, too. 'Oh, it's on speckles!' I thought to him again. I found my hands going for his pants, fingers at the rim teasing him.(me:*bloody nose while typing this, being mentally scarred for life*)I got him down to his boxers in seconds. While he was trying to get my pants off me, I noticed a bulge against my thigh.(me: *died from loss of blood*)Madara finally after minutes of trying, got my pants off me, and we continued to make-out. I kept having a warm tingly feeling between my thighs, and Madara smirked in the kiss. His hands traveled more until they went to my back, unhooking my bra. I then went red. Madara chuckled.'Shut up, it's my first time!' I thought to him. He just chuckled some more. His hands reached for my panties, but I grabbed his hands."My turn." I said, as I reached my hands down and pulled off his boxers like a band-aid. There was only one word that ran through my mind at that moment, and that was,'Fuck.' Madara chuckled again. "If you say so." he said and tackled me to the bed and started showering me with kisses. Damn. How the hell was_ that_ going to fit? He then reached down to my panties pulling them off. The lamp blew out, making it completely dark in the room.'Oh shit. Who knows what your capable of doing in the dark.' I thought to him sarcasticly.(sp?)He ran his fingers over my womanhood, and I tried to stiffle my moan as best I could. He chuckled, again(me:what is up with madara chuckling?).Then, a word came to mind.'REVENGE.' I thought to myself. I reached down and grabbed him, making him stop in his tracks. This time, I was the one who chuckled. Well, it was more of a giggle, but it was the same princeple(sp?).I really did'nt know what to do after that, so I did my best and just started to move my hands up and down, in a slow and fast motion. "Kiraaaa. Stop teasing me!" Madara hissed in my ear. I smirked. I went faster and harder. He moaned in my ear, signaling that he was about to come. Then, he was almost there, and I stoped. An evil smile ran over my lips."Why did you stop?" he asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Revenge." "Oh, well thank you for offering me that idea, I think I will." he said with a smirk. His fingers once again found there way to my womanhood, and shoved 2 inside. I let out a quiet moan. He pumped his fingers in and out, until I was about to come, and then he stoped. I panted. It felt good, but it was a little sad when his fingers left."Revenge is a nasty little bitch." He whispered in my ear. I knew what was coming next. "Do you have a condom?" I asked him shyly. "Did you want to use one?" he asked. "Did'nt you want to wait a year?" I said. "Kira, do you know what time it is?" he asked me." No, why?" "It's 12:03. Happy Birthday Kira." he said and kissed my forhead. Wow. I'm really 16. Now I would'nt feel so young if I got pregnant, but still... I'm 16, I still got eternity ahead of me. Ah, what the hell. I'll use birth control. "No." I said firmly. He then plunged into me, tearing apart my virgin walls. It felt like a BITCH. A tear went down my cheek."Shhhhhh. It's okay. Your fine..." Madra kept saying to me until the pain went away. After it did go away though, the pain was replaced with pleasure, and boy did it feel good. I finally realised why Madara wanted us to stay at the abandoned Uchiha estate. Had we been in the Yamichi estate, people would probaly have thought something else... After it ended, I curled up to Madara, him pulling the sheets over us so I would'nt get cold. I looked over his shoulder to see the crecent moon, staring back at me. I smiled, and fell asleep into my peacful oblivion...

END LEMON.(me: * shaking and is mentally scarred for life.* i swear, i will NEVER EVER EVER write a lemon EVAH again! now my eye is twitching! D: i just wanted to let you know that I WILL get my revenge...kukukukukukukuku~)

The next morning, I woke up to no Madara. It was raining outside, too. I looked around the room to make sure no one was there, and I tiptoed to the bathroom to take a shower. But, too late. Madara beat me there. I went beet red. He opened up the shower and pulled me in. "So, you came back for more?" he said against my ear. I just squeeked out, "N-no!" He chuckled.(me:oh great, now their going to be like bunnies.*face palm*) After our , ahem, shower, we got out and got dressed. It was a little hard for me to do since every five seconds Madara would try to get me to take them off again. After I brushed my hair and teeth, I went down stairs into the kitchen. When we got here last night, it was dark so I really did'nt get a good look around the place. It was HUGE. With an old classic look to it. Of course, it had no electricity since it was old, but it was pretty awesome. Madara must have been here recently, though, to install the shower and all that plumbing. Or, someone else did for him. I looked in the cabinets for something to eat but all that was there was cobwebs and dust 'TT~TT no fooood!' I thought to myself. Madara came down and was ready to go, in all his sexiness.(me: I approve of Sexi madara :D)He put on his mask and we walked down to my house. Or rather, my PARENTS house.


End file.
